


Of Rustic Ruins And Heathen Hearths

by Laeilafox



Category: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeilafox/pseuds/Laeilafox
Summary: Based off Hermione proposing that they stay in the Forest of Dean this is a story about what would have happened if Harry and Hermione had stayed and discovered an ancient  celtic tound house and with it Druidic magic. The ancient magic of this story will be mainly folklore and celtic legends and the other language is irish (thanks google translate. Strictly Harmony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts about halfway through The Deathly Hallows and will be mostly set in the Forest of Dean. If there are any errors with the first chapter I blame the fact that it was written on an iPhone 5c at Woodford Folk Festival.

*Preface*

"Maybe we should just stay here, grow old." Hermione said wistfully, as she watched Harry walk into the tent. Hermione truly wished that they could forget Voldemort and live in peace without the fear of being hunted and killed. She had always wondered how her life would have played out if she had never boarded the Hogwarts Express and in doing so plunged her life into absolute fantasy...  
Hermione woke to the silvery forest bathed in blood red light. She had only meant to close her eyes for a minute, but had fallen into a deep slumber that had rendered her asleep for several hours. Stiffly she rose from her position against an ancient oak . Stumbling, she made her way into the tent.

"Alright." Hermione heard Harry murmur from the bottom bunk.  
"We'll stay here for as long as we see fit."

*Three months later*

Hermione left the old round celtic house and went to sit beneath the oak. It had been a while since she and Harry had arrived at the Forest of Dean and she was enjoying the solitude and the quiet murmuring of the river.  
Harry was working in the small garden that they had put together in the time they had been here. They had arrived late winter and it was now late April. Hermione was adamant that they work on anamagi. And so they had, working very hard so that they would be able to transform in midsummer. Harry was her best friend and she was determined that if neither he nor Voldemort could live whilst the other survived that in the final battle that they all knew was coming Harry would emerge triumphant. 

*May* 

Hermione was harvesting some late berries from the garden behind the mended round house, when Harry came down the winding pathway to the garden.  
"Hermione I think you'd better see this." Harry called, curiosity colouring his voice.  
"See what." Hermione replied, somewhat tartly, Harry having startled her, causing her to drop the berries. Impatiently Harry scooped up the berries and pulled her behind him down the path to the house.  
This he said pointing proudly toward the hearthstone. Hermione followed his gaze, puzzled.  
"What about the fireplace ?" Hermione queried. Instead of answering, Harry just gestured at small unnoticeable marking on the stone. Hermione knelt down and peered at the markings.  
"It's a stone depicting ancient Druidic rituals." Hermione breathed in wonder. Excitedly she pointed to a word draíochta...


End file.
